Les Miroirs Jumeaux
by Mekura
Summary: Sa beauté ne dissimulait pas les fragments brisés de son cœur. Il la savait magnifique, même s'il était aveugle. Ils se l'étaient seulement interdit : elle n'avait que trop souffert et lui n'avait que trop perdu. C'était un sentiment inexplicable. Une attirance incontrôlable. Ils n'avaient pourtant rien en commun, à part un cœur en acier.
Avis à la population : j'ai entièrement réécrit la fiction que j'avais commencée. Il est possible que les évènements s'enchaînent rapidement, ce n'est pas involontaire : je déteste écrire des histoires trop longues, ça me lasse. Disons que je préfère essayer de privilégier la qualité à la quantité car je me sens bien incapable de faire les deux - mais d'autres y arrivent parfaitement, et je les admire !

 **Titre** : Les Miroirs Jumeaux

 **Couple** : Sakura x Itachi

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Noté** : T

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas.

Bonne lecture !

 **Les Miroirs Jumeaux - Partie I**

Le vent soufflait frénétiquement dans ses cheveux roses tandis que ses émeraudes contemplaient le spectacle sublime que lui offraient les fleurs de cerisier dansant violemment dans un rythme pourtant doux, nuançant les rues de rose et de blanc.

Cela faisait six ans que Sasuke avait quitté le village, laissant derrière lui un ami - un presque frère - profondément triste et une fillette en pleurs. Les larmes qui avaient coulé ce jour-là étaient pourtant les dernières qu'elle avait versées. Elle se souvenait encore les avoir essuyées de sa paume rageuse, contemplé sa main humide avant de se mordre le doigt, admiré le sang se mêler délicieusement à la preuve de sa faiblesse et murmuré deux promesses secrètes ainsi qu'une révélation libératrice : devenir puissante, ne plus jamais pleurer et _l'amour n'existait pas_.

L'entraînement avec Tsunade shishou avait porté ses fruits : Sakura Haruno n'avait plus rien à voir avec la fragilité de ses treize ans. Cinq ans d'entraînement intensif, de sacrifices et de dure labeur lui avaient permis d'atteindre le grade de Jounin à dix-huit ans. De son affinité Doton, elle apprit plusieurs techniques utiles au camouflage et à la protection. Son excellent contrôle du chakra lui offrait une force colossale et son intelligence ainsi que son talent la placèrent comme la deuxième plus grande medic-nin au monde. _Bientôt première_ , lui avait assuré sa shishou, l'empreinte d'une fierté immense au fond des yeux - mais qu'elle n'aurait bien sûr jamais admis avoir éprouvée.

 _Règle numéro vingt-cinq du Code des Ninjas,_ récita mentalement Sakura. _Quelle que soit la situation, un ninja ne doit jamais montrer aucune émotion. Un ninja doit toujours faire passer sa mission en premier et doit retenir ses larmes._ Sakura avait compris depuis bien longtemps la raison de l'existence d'une telle règle. Elle était certes dépourvue d'humanité, mais nullement de logique. _Les émotions détruisent_. Elles dévorent les entrailles et rongent la peau. Elles agissent avec une rapidité atroce à l'intérieur et d'une lenteur indécente à l'extérieur. _Les émotions tuent_. Tout ninja empreint à de telles émotions est atteint au cœur, mais personne ne peut le guérir, tout simplement parce que personne ne doit savoir. Etre trop humain était une honte pour un ninja.

Les larmes avaient déserté sa vie, ou plutôt les avait-elle chassées avec une certaine rancœur ; elles étaient apparues bien trop souvent. Outre ce code, les promesses servaient à être tenues. Elle n'aurait pas supporté rompre ne serait-ce que celles qu'elle se faisait à elle-même - _surtout_ celles qu'elle se faisait à elle-même. Cela aurait démontré une faible force mentale. Impensable pour un ninja, encore moins pour une medic-nin.

L'amour n'existait pas. Elle se l'était répété si souvent qu'elle avait fini par apprécier cette litanie mélodieuse, tellement qu'elle avait fini par y croire. Elle était marbre, elle était granit. L'organe de la vie, le siège de toutes ses émotions était fermé, barricadé sous d'épaisses couches de fer et d'acier, emmuré depuis des années par des briques qu'elle avait elle-même posées soigneusement et parfaitement, toujours soucieuse du travail bien fait.

Ce sentiment n'avait aucun sens. Elle ne voulait plus _jamais_ éprouver quoi que ce soit. Cela rendait faible, cela rendait vulnérable, cela pouvait faire échouer une mission de la plus haute importance. Cela pouvait _tuer_.

Elle était considérée comme la plus belle femme de Konoha. Ses cheveux retombaient gracieusement jusqu'à la cambrure de ses reins et ses yeux, animés autrefois de l'innocence des femmes qui n'ont rien perdu, s'étaient teintés de l'amertume des âmes blessées. Son visage était comme l'œuvre d'un artiste à qui on n'avait jamais accordé le mérite qu'il appelait jusqu'à ce qu'il éblouisse la foule d'un chef-d'œuvre soudainement dévoilé.

Elle reconnaissait sa propre beauté et la haïssait férocement. Elle ne voulait qu'être puissante et invisible, utile sans qu'on ne la remarque. Exister la faisait souffrir et elle pouvait sans peine imaginer que vivre était encore pire. Elle ne voulait pas essayer. Il n'y avait que le travail accompli et la mort libératrice, et elle adorait s'en rapprocher.

Elle ne parvenait plus à apprécier ce qu'elle savourait autrefois : le mois de mars annonçant l'aube d'un printemps nouveau, les rayons dorés caressant sa peau, les villageois s'affairant autour d'elle ou les cris des marchands qui vendaient leurs articles au plus offrant. Elle s'en était détachée. Tout ce dont elle s'arrachait constituait ce qu'elle n'avait plus peur de perdre.

Cette règle comportait malgré tout trois exceptions qu'elle n'avait pu empêcher : sa shishou, la femme à qui elle devait tout, sa deuxième maman, Naruto, son ami, son frère, et Ino.

Elles avaient cessé leur querelle stupide à propos de Sasuke. Son départ les avait rapprochées - plus qu'elles ne l'étaient lorsqu'elles étaient enfants - et leur avait permis de se rendre compte à quel point toute cette histoire était puérile. Sakura pouvait ajouter l'arrêt temporaire de leur amitié à la liste des conséquences désastreuses de l'amour - pour ceux qui y croyaient vraiment.

Tout les opposait : Ino était optimiste, joyeuse, fleur bleue et vivante. Sakura était défaitiste et _presque morte_ , comme le lui rappelait fréquemment son amie blonde. Mais cela n'entravait en rien leur amitié.

Sakura était fière - elle avait hérité de la dignité mordante et souvent mal placée de sa shishou -, aussi n'avouerait-elle jamais à quel point elle avait besoin d'eux. Ils étaient une nécessité qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment voulue mais à laquelle elle ne s'était pas non plus opposée. Elle ne voulait pas les perdre alors elle n'avait pas eu envie de s'attacher. Mais elle n'avait tout simplement pas réussi à s'éloigner d'eux.

Elle était devenue une femme accomplie et en était heureuse. Elle avait besoin de reconnaissance pour oublier les années où elle n'était rien de plus qu'une charge inutile, et maintenant, le village la respectait et lui faisait confiance. Tous les habitants s'accordaient à dire qu'elle était indispensable, généreuse et dotée d'un tempérament semblable à l'Hokage - ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Malgré cela, dans l'ombre de ses meilleures qualités, les villageois regrettaient sincèrement la flamme qui animait ses yeux lorsqu'elle avait treize ans.

 **To be continued...**

C'est un commencement un peu pauvre, je vous l'accorde. Disons que c'est plus un prologue qu'un chapitre, ça me sauvera la mise. J'espère que ça vous a quand même plu ! Je fais mon possible pour que vous n'ayez pas à attendre la suite trop longtemps :)

Mekura


End file.
